Les Ombres de Masyaf
by Xue
Summary: Altaïr est jeune, effronté et bien trop téméraire. Peut être que cet assassin inconnu, si sérieux, pourra lui montrer la voie... Mais que cache-t-il donc? Et comment deux caractères si différents pourraient accomplir ces missions si dangereuses?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Certains me connaissent peut être déjà, mais pour les autres, je vous résume quelque peu l'affaire. Je suis l'écrivaine de « Masyaf Shadows », une fanfic que j'ai écrite puis abandonnée assez vite suite à la perte d'un chapitre, puis mes études. Bien décidée à la reprendre (même si le système de m'est peu supportable), j'ai constaté que mes modes d'écritures ont bien changés. Or, s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas vraiment en tant que lectrice, c'est me retrouver avec deux styles différents d'un chapitre à l'autre.

C'est pourquoi je me suis décidée à réécrire et enchaîner des chapitres de ma fanfiction afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases ! Je vais profiter du reste de mes vacances pour écrire quelques chapitres puis essayer de profiter des weeks end pour publier un chapitre par semaine. Pardonnez d'avance si la parution de mes chapitres seront irrégulier dans l'année à venir. Je suis étudiante en droit, et je préfère réussir mon année que passer mon temps à écrire (sans méchanceté aucune).

En tout cas, pour l'instant, n'y pensons pas, et profitez bien !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages issus d'Assassin's Creed ne sont pas à moi, mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de l'entreprise Ubisoft.

Quelques personnages m'appartiennent, si on peut dire ça ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Ombres de Masyaf<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

Masyaf, la citadelle byzantine, se dressait sur les falaises, avec ce que les templiers qualifieraient d'une fierté insolente. Pas pour le bâtiment en lui-même dont les pierres et l'architecture, il fallait l'avouer, étaient un assemblage de qualités et merveilles de techniques. Non, c'était le mal qui rôdait entre les hauts murs, les ombres qui se mêlaient à d'autres dont il fallait se protéger. Le poison des Assassins était pire que tous les démons de l'Enfer d'après eux, et ce n'était qu'une de leur façon de tuer. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie de la Terre Sainte partageait cette idée. Enfin, si on oubliait que les chevaliers teutoniques en étaient les investigateurs.

L'avis différait évidemment chez les résidents de la forteresse. Le fléau de Jérusalem résidait dans les colonisateurs européens qui pillaient les cités, s'appropriaient les ressources et faisaient leur d'anciennes cités perses. De plus, ils cherchaient à anéantir les croyances et cultures des peuples, sans compter leur envie de détruire l'ancien ordre de Masyaf. Chose que ces derniers avaient bien du mal à accepter. La guerre entre les deux camps se trouvaient à son paroxysme et les missions contre les teutons s'enchainaient.

Non loin de la citadelle, un cheval et son cavalier approchaient. Altaïr tira légèrement sur les rênes d'Abbdelbassir. La jument arrêta son pas placide, poussant un hennissement plutôt joyeux. L'assassin comprenait la joie de l'animal; sa mission à Damas ne s'était pas exactement passée comme il l'avait souhaité et, même si sa cible était morte, ils avaient dû fuir les gardes qui ne les avaient pas lâchés avant qu'ils aient parcouru une bonne moitié du royaume. Aussi, la monture comme l'aigle étaient tous deux épuisés et ne désiraient que trouver le repos. Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à arriver aux écuries, situées juste avant les palissades de bois qui encerclaient Masyaf et sa ville.

Deux jeunes apprentis postés là se ruèrent en même temps vers eux, cherchant l'un et l'autre à se voir confier la garde d'Abbdeslbassir. Leur aîné les soupçonnait de vouloir s'attirer ses faveurs. En effet, bien qu'en temps normal les chevaux n'avaient pas de maître propre, certains avaient leurs préférés que personne d'autre ne touchait. C'était évidemment le cas d'Altaïr qui avait élevé la jument lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une pouliche sauvage. Il avait fini par l'apprivoiser après plusieurs heures de luttes et sans violence avant de la ramener, fièrement et couvert de bleu, jusqu'à l'écurie. Pas un seul de ses confrères assassins n'avaient réussis jusqu'à maintenant à la monter par ailleurs. C'était une petite fierté pour l'aigle.

Il laissa sa monture aux bons soins des novices et passa les portes fortifiés après avoir adressé un signe de la tête à ses cadets. Il répéta le même geste pour la plupart de ses pairs qu'il croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux collines supérieurs. Il arrêta un moment sa marche, examinant les maisons en escalier qui avaient été construites au fil des siècles, proportionnellement avec la croissance de l'Ordre des Assassins. D'une poignée de ceux qu'on avait qualifiés de fous et d'hérétiques était né un mouvement de rébellion face aux croisés et autres envahisseurs de la Terre Sainte. Un mouvement qui s'était vu enrichit de femmes et d'enfants, tous prêts à défendre leurs terres et leurs familles.

Un coup d'épaule inamicale tira l'assassin de ses rêveries. Son auteur, un jeune disciple vêtu d'une simple tunique à capuchon blanc, passa comme une flèche en marmonnant contre un vieillard taciturne, un maître trop exigeant et le manque de femmes (et d'humour), au sein de la forteresse. Puis il enchaîna avec de sombres malédictions envers un drapeau tout en fouinant dans chaque recoin sombres des rues et ruelles. Il était aisé de reconnaître la patte d'Al Mualim, le maître de la Confrérie, toujours prêt à punir certains novices trop arrogants ou indiscipliné. Les anciens l'appelaient « Cherche-drapeau ». Une punition qu'ils avaient tous expérimentés au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Le but était simple: le punit (supplicié d'après certains) était exclus de la citadelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ramène vingt drapeaux cachés un peu partout dans la ville. Il ne bénéficiait ni d'aide ni de logement durant ce laps de temps. Grâce à cela, les jeunes apprenaient à survivre par leurs propres moyens, affutaient leurs sens comme leurs réflexes et faisaient en sorte de se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres (à cause de la honte disait-on). Pour les anciens, c'était une façon de se remémorer qu'ils n'étaient pas des dieux et que la moindre erreur pouvait leur coûter beaucoup, même symbolisé par de simples drapeaux.

Altaïr soupira. Il était le détenteur d'un bon nombre de records, dont celui du plus grand nombre de sanctions. D'après Salih l'archiviste, il en était à sept, sans compter trois missions de débutants lorsqu'Al Mualim s'était rendu compte que ça ne faisait qu'amuser le prodigue.

Naji sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main lourde s'abattre sur son épaule. Il se retourna, les joues rougit par la honte il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait surprendre dans une situation aussi embarrassante. D'autant plus que l'individu était aussi un assassin. Ce qui promettait au novice des ragots et, ou des moqueries de la part des autres apprentis, dès lors qu'ils l'apprendraient. Dans de telles conditions, il valait mieux se faire le plus discret. Non pas que la concurrence entre les jeunes était élevée, au contraire au vu de ce qu'on leur enseignait, mais il était toujours amusant de taquiner les autres. Et Naji détestait ça.

Il tenta une pitoyable excuse basée sur une demande du professeur afin de récupérer les drapeaux, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais crut. Pourtant, loin de le réprimander, le maître s'adressa à lui calmement.

-Alors comme ça tu es de corvée? Et une première mission en plus…

-En effet… Comment le savez-vous ?

-Il suffit d'avoir l'œil. Chose que tu n'as pas il semble! Le drapeau que tu cherches est juste sous ton nez. Va, cherche, je te dirais si tu approches du feu ou non.

L'ainé s'assit sur ses talons, ses mains croisées devant son visage. Il ne pouvait pas masquer la lueur de malice qui résidait dans ses yeux. Même s'il savait être sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait, Altaïr était un jeune homme confiant en ses capacités, voir trop, ce qui le rendait imprudent et effronté. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de marquer sa différence avec les autres assassins, débutants ou non.

Voyant que son cadet hésitait, l'aigle lui fit signe de bouger.

-Allez, si tu restes là tu vas attraper froid. Il vaut mieux que tu t'approches du feu.

Naji dansa sur un pied puis sur l'autre avant de se déplacer vers la gauche.

-Tu t'éloignes…

Il approcha un peu de son aîné qui secoua la tête. Les sourcils froncés, le premier indiqua de la main les maisons au bord de la falaise où la mer se trouvait quelques cent mètres plus bas. Il déglutit difficilement en voyant que le maître souriait.

-Et là tu approches de l'âtre.

Pas confiant pour deux sous, le novice monta sur les maisons, fouinant les moindres recoins des toitures alentours. Jusqu'à ce qu'approchant du rebord, il entende la voix railleuse derrière lui.

-Attention à ne pas te brûler le bleu !

-Il n'y a pas de drapeau sur les toits Altaïr ! Tu te moques !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu le trouverais là…

La pâleur de l'apprenti s'accentua à tel point qu'Altaïr manquait de peu d'éclater de rire. Naji était connu pour une chose : avoir horreur du vide, pour peu qu'il soit juste au-dessus de l'eau. Un peu comme maintenant. L'intéressé se plaqua sur le toit, rampant avec une prudence extrême jusqu'à son bord. Il put constater qu'effectivement plus bas, sur une légère corniche, se trouvait un des drapeaux recherchés.

L'aîné n'en put plus et éclata de rire en se levant. Il épousseta d'un revers de main la poussière du sol et partit en direction de la forteresse, laissant seul le novice qui se demandait comment rejoindre l'endroit maudit. L'aigle marcha tout juste quelques pas quand il vit Salih qui le regardait avec froideur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'aider, dit-il en guise de salut.

Sa réponse fut un haussement d'épaule et une ignorance agaçante. Il était connu que le « prodigue » n'aimait pas les reproches et en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au moins il respectait le credo, mais l'archiviste avait une rigueur et un respect qu'il aimait retrouver chez les autres. Aussi prévint-il son interlocuteur tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

-Fais attention à toi Altaïr. Ton impudence te coûtera un jour ton rang…

L'intéressé traversa les portes, sans faire mine d'avoir entendu.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu.<p>

Si vous avez des commentaires, remarques, critiques, que vous avez des fautes à me faire remarquer ou autre, les reviews sont là pour ça. Les critiques négatives sont bienvenus à partir du moment où elles sont construites : un « Ta fic est nulle, c'est de la merde » sera toujours perçue moins bien qu'un « Ta fic est nulle, c'est de la merde, y a ça, ça, ça et ça qui vont pas, ton style est trop lourd, etc, etc ».

A bientôt pour le chapitre deux !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais apporter une précision que j'ai omise de mentionner avant : L'histoire se déroule avant le jeu Assassin's Creed, et même avant le jeu sur DS.

Je tiens aussi à répondre à Sanguibuveur et à ses questions :

-Sur le Yaoi : Non, il n'y en aura pas, même si j'aime bien. D'une part parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a aucun couple gay valable dans AC. De l'autre parce que j'aimerais vraiment que mon histoire reste cohérente avec le jeu d'Ubisoft.

-Pour l'histoire : Je l'ai prévue un peu complexe et je ne peux pas la révéler sans gâcher la surprise. Mais dans les très grandes lignes, mon histoire va raconter comment Altaïr est passé d'un jeune homme que j'imagine sûr de lui et arrogant à ce qu'il va être au début du jeu. Et aussi suivre un personnage inventé, qui me permettra de mettre en œuvre quelques mystères de Masyaf…

Bref, ça va être une histoire inventée, qui respecte le « futur » du jeu mais qui va mettre en accent le côté humain et relationnel du monde d'Assassin's creed.

Quant au côté martial d'AC, je le vois surtout lors des situations qui l'exigent réellement ou bien lors d'une confrontation supérieur/subordonnés. J'ai envie de mettre l'accent sur une complicité entre les assassins de l'ordre qui ont quand même grandit ensemble, avec l'idée de ne pas nuire à la Fraternité, de s'entre-aider, etc.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages issus d'Assassin's Creed ne sont pas à moi, mais sont l'œuvre et la propriété de l'entreprise Ubisoft.

Quelques un m'appartiennent toutefois.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Ombres de Masyaf<strong>

**Chapitre 2 :**

Altaïr adressa un salut au maître d'arme qui, au milieu de son arène, malmenait Malick le novice prometteur. Hafed répondit au signe de son ami tandis que Malick cherchait à récupérer son arme et à échapper à l'emprise de l'entraîneur qui s'était confortablement assis sur son dos. Voyant que son élève cherchait à s'enfuir, il lui plaqua les mains au sol avec ses pieds avant de discuter normalement avec l'aigle.

-Hola Altaïr ! Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

L'intéressé s'approcha et pris appui sur la barrière, observant le jeunot malmené.

-Bien, bien… si on veut.

Alors Malick, toujours pas capable de combattre Hafed ?

-Maître, pour combattre une telle force, c'est un lion que je devrais être. Frère, tu en as la force, aide moi !

-Ah, tu rêves, lui répondit-on. Le jour où tu te retrouveras seul face à un templier tu n'auras même pas le temps de m'appeler !

-E…

-Et n'essaye pas d'argumenter, l'interrompit-il la main levée. C'est toi qui es dans cette situation, c'est toi qui te débrouille. Et estime-toi heureux qu'il se retienne.

Je dois vous laisser, Al Mualim m'attend.

Il laissa là les deux assassins qui reprirent leurs activités (à savoir l'un torturant l'autre) et grimpa la pente qui menait à la forteresse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la terrasse qui surplombait la cour, lieu préféré du professeur lorsqu'il regardait ses ouailles s'entrainer. L'endroit était bien évidemment vide il devait être à son bureau. C'était les deux places où l'on était toujours sûr de le trouver.

L'aigle traversa l'entrée de la forteresse. Il s'agissait aussi de la salle d'archive tout le long des murs se trouvaient des bibliothèques emplies de manuscrits, papyrus voir peaux de chèvres. Des frères de l'Ordre allaient et venaient, consultant certains ouvrages ou fouinant ici et là afin de trouver des informations sur les poisons, les schémas des lames secrètes et tout autre renseignements techniques liés aux missions des Assassins. C'était grâce à eux que tout tournait rond : plus d'une fois on les consultait afin de se renseigner sur les cibles, ou encore de faire vérifier son équipement avant de partir. Les archivistes dirigés par Salih étaient tous d'anciens combattants que des blessures avaient rendus trop peu performants. Néanmoins ils n'avaient pas leur pareille pour défendre le savoir de la citadelle aux étrangers, quand bien même il leur manquait une main, un œil ou une jambe. Ce qu'on pouvait toutefois regretter, c'était leur manque consternant d'humour et leur trop grande rigueur.

Dans la pièce, il y avait aussi quatre portes qui menaient soit au dortoir commun des novices, soit aux chambres individuelles des maîtres, à ce qu'on appelait « antre des rats de bibliothèques » -il était facile de savoir de qui il s'agissait, même pour un simple habitant de Masyaf- ou enfin à la Salle des repas. Venait ensuite un peu plus haut le jardin et ses courtisanes. En passant devant, notre héros lança un clin d'œil aguicheur à quelques-unes de ces dames qui gloussèrent. Elles étaient là pour le plaisir des tueurs mais avaient goût pour des hommes aussi charmants qu'Altaïr. Prodigue et chéri des femmes plus d'un l'enviaient et le détestaient à la fois.

Vint ensuite le premier étage qui constituait et la suite des archives, et le bureau d'Al Mualim. Ce dernier était penché sur un ouvrage, une plume à la main, comptant ou inscrivant des informations liées à des missions précédentes. L'aigle se posta devant, les mains derrière le dos pour la circonstance et attendit. Et attendit encore. Il dû bien se passer une trentaine de minute avant que l'ancien ne daigne lever la tête.

-Ah, Altaïr, je t'attendais. Le pigeon d'Afif est arrivé hier soir. Il m'a dit que ça s'est mal passé…

Le dirigeant n'avait pas levé les yeux de son travail et examinait à présent une liste de données chiffrées les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'une remarque aurait été mal vue et aspirait trop au repos pour faire durer l'entretien. Il préféra opter pour la discipline en débitant son récit.

-J'ai pénétré dans le marché au même moment que Najdi. J'ai réussi à le suivre sans me faire repérer, jusqu'au moment où il a rejoint son magasin, puis sa cave où il entrepose les drogues qu'il marchande aux Templiers. Des drogues qui permettent à un soldat d'entrer en furie et tuer même avec les plus grandes blessures comme vous le savez.

Je l'ai abattu et, avant de mourir, il m'a confié où se trouvait ses plants. J'ai pu les détruire en y mettant le feu mais… Eh bien disons que j'ai subi une intrusion. J'ai eu le temps de tuer le témoin, mais il venait déjà de sonner l'alerte. Les gardes ont commencés à me poursuivre. Mais j'ai réussir à fuir de Damas et à les semer. J'ai passé la nuit dans les montagnes afin de m'assurer que personnes ne m'avait suit. Une fois que j'en ai obtenu la certitude, j'ai rejoint Masyaf afin de vous faire mon rapport.

-Tu as mis le feu aux plantes ?

Al Mualim le regardait désormais avec un calme qui fit presque frissonner l'assassin. On pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas content.

-Oui. Toutefois mon acte n'a pas mis en danger la confrérie. J'ai pris soin d'entasser les pots dans un âtre avant d'y mettre le feu. Sans le témoin j'aurais pu éviter d'attirer l'attention des gardes.

-Et empoisonner les plantations avant de te cacher ou partir par le conduit ? Y as-tu songé ?

Cela t'aurait permis d'entendre un étranger arriver et n'aurait attiré que peu de soupçons si tu avais pris sa bourse, feignant un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Voir même les plantes auraient été vendues aux Templiers qui seraient morts par le poison.

Le silence fut trop frappant pour avoir besoin d'une réponse. Le professer posa sa plume en soupirant.

-Tu es doué Altaïr, nul ne peut le nier. Mais tu es aussi jeune. Avec tous les défauts que cela comprend. Tu as tout juste vingt printemps si je ne m'abuse.

Il te faut un mentor plus posé et plus calme que toi, continua-t-il sans attendre la moindre réplique. Plus vieux serait une bonne chose, mais c'est un détail ce qu'il faut, c'est un mental plus mature, indépendant de l'âge du corps. D'autant plus que j'ai besoin des meilleurs assassins pour quelques affaires épineuses… Tu es le meilleur. Tout du moins tu le serais si tu n'étais pas tant entravé par ton immaturité, ton effronterie, ta trop grande confiance… Il te faut donc un être meilleur que toi.

Fida', approche-toi.

On entendit le bruit d'un livre qui se dépose, accompagné d'un froissement de vêtement imperceptible pour quiconque n'avait pas reçus l'enseignement des tueurs. Une silhouette blanche sortit de derrière la bibliothèque à gauche du bureau. Une silhouette, c'était la meilleure description pour l'inconnu : il portait la tunique des Assassins et la cape mais avait en plus couvert son visage d'un masque de tissus épais. Seuls deux yeux gris emplit de duretés étaient visible, suivant les moindres faits et gestes de son comparse. Il était impossible de deviner l'âge de l'individu.

Ce dernier ignora le regard investigateur d'Altaïr et s'inclina légèrement devant Al Mualim. Puis, il attendit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard fixe.

Le professeur se leva de sa chaise et chercha un ouvrage dans les rayonnages. Puis, il fit lever son bras jusqu'au dénommé Fida'.

-Altaïr, je te présente celui qui sera ton mentor. Fida' est âgé d'environ vingt-trois hivers. Il est aussi l'un de ceux à qui je confie les missions les plus périlleuses et requérant un minimum de sang-froid. Ce sera donc à lui de t'apprendre ce qu'il te manque.

-Maître, protesta l'aigle, vous vous moquez ! Je connais le nom de chacun de mes frères qui a comme moi le titre de Maître-Assassin. Et aucun de la dizaine que nous sommes ne porte un tel nom.

L'intéressé le fusilla du regard mais ne pipa pas un mot, si ce n'est un étrange grondement rauque qui s'échappa difficilement de sa gorge.

-Serait-ce donc un simple novice à peine plus âgé que vous m'offrez comme professeur ? Un voleur des rues tout juste un peu plus débrouillard que d'autre ?

Le grognement se fit plus insistant l'étranger n'avait pas quitté sa position, mais maintenant ses yeux couvraient un orage qui menaçait à tout instant de s'abattre sur le prodige. Le regard lui fut rendu et la tension devint palpable entre les deux.

-Il suffit !

Le chef venait de plaquer ses mains sur le bureau, émettant un claquement sec qui mit fin à la joute visuelle. Toute l'attention se reporta sur Al Mualim qui pensa un court instant que la tâche ne serait pas aussi aisé qu'il l'avait pensé. Puis il s'avança jusqu'aux escaliers.

-Tu doutes de ses capacités? Soit. Alors affrontez-vous dans l'arène et sans armes tu verras bien de quoi il en retourne.

Il commença à descendre les marches d'un pas vif. Les deux rivaux se jaugèrent un court instant avant que Fida' n'emboîte le pas de l'aîné, talonné de peu par Altaïr.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu !<p>

Comme pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à review afin de me faire part de vos impressions, avis, etc pour que j'améliore l'histoire !

A demain pour le chapitre 3 si je me motive ! (Au pire ce week-end)


End file.
